Death of Summer
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: He came to us nearly dead already. So why do I have to deal with this brat? He's not going to live much longer so why bother? Why are you so set on making sure I get close to him. I don't need any annoying little brother. T for Kanda's mouth! as usual
1. Arrival

**Heya everyone! I fixed all my lil' issues with pieces of chapters missing so it should be aaaaaallz good now! Altho all of my stunningly boring authors note are out of your way now! Well except This one…. And any future ones lol… there might be some into bits here and there but nothing tooooo long and annoying! I hope you do enjoy! Oh wait ! Ages!**

**Kanda: 12**

**Lavi: 13**

**Lenalee: 11**

**Allen: Unknown**

**Miranda: 16**

**Toma: 5**

**And I'll mention anyone else as they come along otherwise they're there usual age in the manga….. oh and I don't own DGM no matter how much I wish!**

I stared out the church window. It was the death of summer. And yes, everything seemed to be dying along with it. Even you.

^~^~^~^ five months pior^~^~^~^

"Kanda-kun, this is Allen." Komui, the head care taker at the orphanage, held the hand of a tiny boy in a wheel chair. His hair was stark white and his skin nearly matched it in color. His head was down but I could see the bottom of a strange red marking on his face. Along with his deathly pale skin was his bone thin physic, as though he could break at any moment.

Most of that skeleton like body was covered in over sized dirty rags giving the already small boy an even tinier look to him. "You are the only older child without a younger one to take care of so I am leaving him in your care for now." Komui bent down on a knee to be more at eye level with me. "You need to be very gentle around him. His health is very poor and isn't good at communicating. Please try not to make him put too much stress on himself."

"Tch." was my only reply as I whipped my head to the side nearly smacking the adults face with my shoulder length raven hair.

Komui smiled knowingly. "I know you'll take good care of him, Kanda. You're a good kid" he ruffled my hair and I growled in disgust at the touch. He sighed and stood up. "Would you take him to the boys room, please?"

" Yeah whatever." I grunted and walked behind the child's wheel chair. Grasping the handles I began to push, harshly at first causing the boy to jolt forward at the force. Other than his body's forced movement, he made no reaction. "Oi, Komui? Is the moyashi retarded or something" I asked, but was surprised to hear my answer not from Komui, but a tiny heavily accented British voice.

"I am not! thank you very much!" a very annoyed, now known brit turned his head at me. I could see a small amount more of the bottom of his face but the rest was still covered by dingy white locks. "And I am not a bean sprout!" I was shocked to know that he easily understood the insult of a name I had given him. "My name is Allen! I thought any dim bloke could remember a damn five letter name."

I let none of my surprise show through my voice and only blankly answered using my native language to throw him off, "Che, Baka yatte'n ja nee..."

"No!" the boy obviously understood. "God, why do I have to be stuck with this bloody git!" he folded his skinny arms which were completely covered by the worn fabric he wore.

"See?" Komui clapped his hands "You two will get along just fine!" he said before scampering off to not do his work. I growled at his idiocy before wheeling the damn moyashi to the stairs. Dammit, stairs. How was this going to work?

"Che, can't you walk Baka moyashi?" I almost shouted at the kid. I expected a snide remark, but instead was greeted by a sinking presence and a white head that was shamefully cast down.

"No." he said blankly. "I can't"

" Rgh! Then I'm not helping some damn crippled kid!" I threw my hands off the handles of the wheel chair and began to storm away, yet still awaiting the comeback of the other child. It never came and I looked from down the hall at the small figure staring blankly at him knees as if he was lost in deep though." Che, Baka moyashi" I said quietly as I walked away, abandoning the boy confined to a wheel chair. I spent nearly an hour alone meditating just how I liked it before I was rudely interrupted but a man with spiky, dirty blonde hair.

"Oh? Kanda I thought you were supposed to be taking care of the new kid?" Reveer came up beside where I was sitting.

"So?" I said sharply, as I could not continue my meditating now.

"You need to stay with him!" Reveer said urgently. "That kid is very sickly and weak. He can hardly push himself around. It really easy for him to get sick and if that does happen it won't do him any good."

"Che, like I care about some weakling moyashi who can't even take care of himself."

"But, Kanda you don't quite understand." Reveer sat down in front of me. " the orphanage is at its edge we hardly have any children here anymore. We don't have very much money and if we don't have a certain amount of kids here, we'll be shut down." he said grimly. "Now a few of you including yourself have care takers who can take you inasmuch foster children, but some like Allen do not and will be forced onto the streets." his voice was hard but also saddened. "You must understand we also must keep up certain standards. Many of the town's people already think badly of us and having a child die here would only make things worse. It's hard enough as it is."

"He could die that easily?" I asked trying not to allow my concern to flow into my voice.

"We're afraid he doesn't have much time left already." Reveer looked out into nowhere with thoughts swirling around. "He's gone through so much at such a young age. We want what short life he has to be a good one." His tone was hopeful but he knew there was little to that dream.

"Che, whatever." I got up and began heading for the boys rooms.


	2. Will of the Matyr

The Baka usagi was tying ropes to a platform at the top of the railing."Ne, Yu-chan, does this look level to you?" He said in his annoying tone as he motioned down at the wood board.

"Yeah, it's fine….. And don't use my first name!" I gritted my teeth. "What's it for?"

"It's for Allen-chan so he can come up and down more easily!" A stupid grin spread across as he tied the last end.

"Tch. I've already had enough of that little shit."

"Kanda." Lavi stood up. "You're really selfish, you know that." His tone had changed to a more mature emotion. The tone he only used when he was not putting up his face for everyone else.

"Selfish? I'm the one who's selfish?" I grabbed the collar of the red head's shirt and brought his face up to mine. "You think I wanted him to come here? I don't even know that little white headed fucking freak on wheels!"

"Kanda-kun?" Great, now the almighty female voice of reason had arrived. "Put him down Kanda-kun!"

"Urasai, Lenalee." I kept my glare into Lavi's returning single eyed glare. Baring my teeth to growl at the Baka Usagi once last time I released my grip and let him slid back to his feet. I turned to the girl standing with her hands on her hips. "That fucking Moyashi can go die for all I care!"

"You are so stupid Kanda." His fist was clenched and her olive black bangs covered her face.

"What?" I hissed, leaning down to get in her face. "You gonna go cry to your mommy and daddy? Oh that's right! You don't have any! None of us do! That's why we're here! Because everyone has given up on the pitiful souls left of over. And we're all going to die here as the filthy little rats we are! And that fucking weakling is going to drop out sooner than us so what's the point. If anyone, he's selfish causing all this trouble and then just dying off."

Slap!

The creak of an old rusting wheel and a flash of white hair came as passed by the doorway of the boy's room.

"Allen!" Lenalee called as she ran towards the door. I wiped my slightly throbbing check off on my shoulder.

"That was wrong." Lavi said, all light drained from his tone. His eye brows were slightly crinkled in, with one skewed by the strap of his black eye patch. Lenalee was still standing there, whipping her eyes.

"Che, Like I care!" I said again, getting angrier at how no one understood how I really didn't give a damn. "Why is everyone getting so worked up over this kid?"

"Kanda." He said grimly. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" I brought my voice back down to a tone of apathy.

"Our rival orphanage St. Noah Academy wants to demolish this church to make room for the city." His arms were folded as he leaned back against the wall. "We just barely have the number of kids here needed to keep the Black Order Academy functioning." Lavi's lone emerald eyes gazed off into the dirt darkened window. "Just enough with Allen now." Standing up straight he put his hands in his pockets. "I know you don't care, but this place is the only family and home most of us have ever known. I'll go to any lengths to protect it." He finished as he walked off to the boy's room.

I groaned and walked back down the stairs. I was in no mood to face two angry kids and a depressed cripple. I had almost reached the bottom when I heard someone yell.

"AH UWAAA!" Dirty clothes and a black clad body flew down from the top of the railing. I suddenly found myself under a pile of clothes and a teenage girl. "Oh no, oh no! I'm s-sorry!" a flustered Miranda waved her arms around as she repeated apologized, and collected the cloths.

"Get off me woman!" I shouted, shoving her off as I stood up.

"I-I'm sor-ry!" Tears were forming at her eyes as I stormed off, leaving her sitting in the pile of laundry she had fallen with.

"Tch."

"That was rude." A voice said blankly from the stairs.

I tried to ignore the small British boy, but he called again.

"Oi! I said, 'That was rude!'" I heard but kept walking. " Oi! I'm talking to you girly boy!" Still I ignored until something hit my head. With my fore finger and thumb I picked up the cloth only to toss it away in disgust as I realized it was Komui's pink bunny under pants.

"God Dammit what the hell do you want, you damn Moyashi?" I turned on my heels leaving a brutal mark in the floor, before storming over to the stairs.

" I want you to say you're sorry!" He said half pouting half growling.

"Che. Like hell I will it's this klutz fault not mine!" I barked at him before beginning to walk off.

" Oi! I'm not done with you!" He gripped the arm rest of his wheel chair. " Hey! Bakanda!"

I stopped, a steady tick growing in my temple. "What did you just call me?" I clenched my fists as he replied painfully slow.

"Ba-Ka-N-Da!" He said sounding out each syllable.

"How dare you use my own language to insult me!" I began charging up the stairs to grab the moyashi by his collar. As soon as I did his head lifted and I saw his entire face for the first time.

"What the hell?" I said quietly barely letting any surprise show in my voice. A blood colored scar ran from over his left eye down to his jaw line. At the top, on his forehead was a pentacle shape and just below the eyelid was a curving line. The rest of the scar trailed line a droplet of blood down the side of his face.

"What?" he said with stone cold confidence. "You afraid now? Are you scared of the freak? Monster? Demon?" his silvery eyes seemed to pierce my very core as if it was to cut my soul straight in half. " What about this?" he grabbed my wrist and held it to me face. "It doesn't feel human, does it?" I saw that his hand was scaly and blood red. It felt like rough flakey leather. I noticed that it wasn't just his hand but what I could see of his entire arm was the same also that his nails were pitch black and there was a small green cross embedded into the back of his hand. It glowed ominously as if ordering me to back off. A fake smirk on his face hid the shame and self loathing behind those shiny grey eyes.

"Che. Don't touch me." I threw his ugly hand to the side. "I don't want to be touched by cursed things" I walked briskly past him. After a moment he spoke back.

" Hah, cursed that's a new one!" his laugh was airy and hollow as if to was a cry more so than a laugh. By his voice I could tell he wanted to break down but he kept an ever present smile that made me want to break his face. But it felt like that smile told me he wanted it. He wanted someone to break him.

"Che." I headed for the dorms when I was stopped again by the moyashi's voice.

"Thank you." he said quietly with tiny smile. I growled at him in response then walked into the rooms.


	3. Save it for Your Death Wish

The dimly room was crowded with small beds with a bedside table on beside each one. I walked over to mine, the one with a small hour glass with a lotus inside sitting on the table. Letting myself fall onto the bed I growled at the image of the boy. The darkness in his eyes that begged for him to be killed.

'_Thank you'_ those simple words resonated through my mind. Why the hell would he thank me?

Something was strange about that boy. Everyone seems to be desperate for him to be happy even though he was going to die soon enough. He himself wanted to die, so why not let him? I hated these fragile people here, but they are all I've ever known. Are all people this stupid? Why do I have to take care of him anyway? If Lenalee or the Baka Usagi loved him so much, why not let them take him? I growled again as I stared at the ceiling.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lavi sitting on his bed peaking slightly over the book he was reading. I continued to stare at the cracks in the ceiling.

"Lavi!" a boy wrapped in bandages ran into the room and over to the edge of Lavi's bed.

"What's up Toma?" He put down his book to grin at the boy under his care.

"We wanna go play outside can you come with us Lavi?" He asked. Useless brat. " We're gonna play tag!"

"Of course man! I love tag!" Lavi cheered as he ruffles the kid's hair. " Race ya there!" He laughed getting up and running to the door. Before he passed he stopped without looking at me. The was no emotion on his face and his head was down. "You comin' Kanda?"

"Che." Was my only response as he began to run again. Why would I play with idiots? Why would I _play_ at all? It was a waste of time. After a while, I had fallen asleep.

"Hey…" A voice called to me, echoing around. It was dark and I couldn't even see myself. "Hey!"

"The hell do you want?" I suddenly found myself in a familiar scene.

"Ah, come on don't be like that Yu." Alma smiled at me. I was sitting against the back yard tree. Bits and piece of the surroundings were blurry. I pieces that my memory failed to recover. Refused to recover. I still remember the lotuses floating in that pond. Perfect and immortal. " Let's go inside Aunty's almost done with dinner, ok?" He held out a hand for mine, but as I reached for it, he burst into flames. His smile blackened into ash. I screamed.

"Alma?" I yelled. "Alma, no!" I looked at my house. It too was on fire. " Mom? No!" I ran towards the house. And I saw inside a woman standing there. She was pretty, her silky hair flowing behind her. Who was she? Before I could think she was in flames as well. " No!"I ran for her, but it was too difficult to trudge through the sea of flowers now beneath me. I couldn't see her face. Or rather, I couldn't remember it. Who was she?

My eyes shot open. It was the same dream I had been having for the past 5 years. From the dirty windows I could tell it was early evening. Almost time for dinner. I walked from the dorms to the stair. He was still sitting there.

"Hey." His voice was soft and lacked all the strength and confidence from before. I didn't reply. "Can you…" He took a breath. "… Help me down the stairs?" He stared at the armrests of his wheel chair. It was odd. He seemed completely different from before. He had been smart mouthed and defiant, but now? He was quiet and nervous. Almost frightened or apologetic.

"Che." I clicked my tongue and continued down the stairs.

"Please?" His tone was quiet and pleading.

I said nothing and walked briskly to the large dining hall. I was one of the last down. The children who'd been playing outside were fairly muddy and were washing their hands and faces. I sat down at the end of the table and glared at nothing in particular. It had been raining hard. The heavy fall of rain muted the chatter or the others.

"Ne, Yu-chan!" The stupid red-head came around and hugged me from the back.

"Don't fucking call me that Baka-Usagi. Get off." I shoved him off harshly and he slid into the chair on my right.

"So how's the kid?" He rested his cheek on his hand, squishing it.

"Kid? You mean the bean sprout on wheels?" The rain began to pour harder. "How the hell should I know?" A bolt of lightning struck and a little brat started crying.

"Come on Kanda!" He slammed one hand onto the table. "Taking care of one little kid isn't that hard! Stop being so self-ish!"

"Urasai, baka usagi! You should like Lenalee." I growled at him in a low voice. We glared at each other for a while.

"Lavi! Lavi!" A small crying brat came running up.

"What is it Toma?" His gazed dragged from me down to the five year old.

"I-I left Kuma-kun outside!" He stuttered and bawled. The rain continued to pour.

"Well, get it when the rain lifts, mkay?" Lavi said smiling, he was good, it shut the kid up for a second but he began bawling again a second later.

"But what if he gets hurt!" Tears began to flow again.

"Aiya, it's raining too hard to go outside right now! We'll get it later!"

"Nooo." The annoying little shit kept wailing.

"Shut the f-" Someone clamped a hand over my mouth before I finished.

"Kanda! Language! Not around the little kids! I'm still angry with you!" Lenalee stood behind me with her hands on her hips. "And this…" She smacked me up the side of the head, "is for not helping Allen down the stairs!" I saw Allen a little down the table now consoling the crying brat from before. "Listen to me Kanda!" She began to scold me but I kept hearing the white noise of the rain over her voice.

"Hey, where'd Allen go?" Lavi asked suddenly. Lenalee looked around but I didn't. Why should I care where the brat went? "Toma? Where'd did Allen go?"

"Ah! Allen-nee went to go get Kuma-kun for me!" He said smiling stupidly.

"Shit!" Lavi stood up suddenly.

"He can't be out there! It's raining!" Lenalee said in horror.

"What the little brat can't stand a little rain?" My comment was only replied with a glare from Lavi and Lenalee.

"I'll go get him!" Lavi began to run to get his coat.

"Hurry!" She called as he ran. " Kanda you're so stupid!" She yelled.

I growled and walked to the door. Through the rain I could see a brown figure topped by a white tuft moving slowly towards the large tree in the back. It fell over. I suddenly found myself sprinting towards the figure until I could hear violent coughing.

"Moyashi!" I called. Only more coughs. I picked up the small figure and ran back to the house. He was clutching something. A teddy bear. I neared the house and I saw Lavi standing there in his rain coat. He was smiling.


	4. White Noise

He was so small. So light. I barely felt him as I ran back to the house at top speed. The rush of the rain still filled my ears as people whirled around me, someone taking the body out of my arms. People were shouting, someone grabbing my shoulders, but I heard nothing, felt nothing. Only the constant sound of rain on my eardrums. It was only after the house nurse had taken him from my arms that I felt a heavy weight drop inside me.

A brown teddy bear had fallen. Everything sounded muted except the hacking coughs, the dull thump of a wet toy on the floor and the deafening rain. People where yelling inaudibly. Someone came up and shook me.

"—a, -nda, Kanda!" Lavi had his hands on my shoulders looking up at me with a concerned eye. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Che. The idiot fell over." I grunted, returning to myself. I glared over at the wall, but Lavi kept his gaze locked into mine.

"Kanda." The red head's hand was firm on my shoulder. "Thank you." He said before running off to join the others.

The sopping wet teddy bear lay forgotten on the ground.

The chatter in the dining hall had died down as the children finished their dinner. Jerry, the cook, ushered everyone out and away. I grabbed the bear and wrung it out.

Muddy water splattered and squelched on the ground. The shape and face of the toy was in an angry wrinkle and misshapen. It's fur was still damp and soggy.

'How pathetic.' I thought to myself. I walked slowly down to the nurse's room. Komui and the head nurse were talking in the room. Lavi and Lenalee stood solemnly at the door. Standing beside them I was the Moyashi lying on the small bed.

His white hair, filled with bits of dirt, clung to his face. Under an oxygen mask his breathing was still harsh and labored.

"He's stable, but not conscious." Komui was standing over us. "He just needs some rest. Why don't you two wash up and get ready for bed." He put one hand on each of their backs, but looked at me. "Kanda, can we talk for a bit?"

"Che." Lavi and Lenalee made their way up the stairs.

"You did good, Kanda." The purple haired man smiled at me. "I knew you'd come around."

"Argh. Shut up!" I growled up at him. "I only did it to shut that Baka Usagi and everyone else up." I folded my arms and glared to the side. There was a wetness on my hand as I realized I still had a tight grip on the bear. Taking a few steps into the room I threw the toy at the Moyashi, forcing it next to his arms.

I turned harshly on my heels and stormed towards the stairs.

"Thank you, Kanda."

I threw an array of curses at him in Japanese and English. Damn idiot.

"Hold on Kanda." Komui ran in and out of his office quickly. "Here." He tossed a mugen at me. "Just don't maim anyone please."

"Che."

It felt good to have mugen back. I gripped it at my side and pushed my thumb on its smooth hilt. It felt natural. Just like it felt natural to cut the Baka Usagi to ribbons. It was also the last _pleasant _reminder of what was left behind. I shook the thoughts from my mind. Right now I was focused on hitting the showers. I was muddy and smelled like old water. I undressed and stepping into one of the shower stalls. The water was cold but I let it flow around me as the dirty remains trailed away. I went to bed. And I a waited my dream.

It was altered. My dream, that is. Just one small difference from before. It was just at the end. Instead of just snapping awake as the dream burned me away, I was pulled out by a small pair of hands. There were cold. But not like the bitter cold of ice, more like the refreshing cool of water against the blazing fire in my dream.

I was sitting up in my bed looking out the hazy window. The dream had never been different. I had learned to live with the nightly terror, but this time, I wasn't afraid.

"Yu-chan! You're up!" I swiftly brought a mugen to the idiot's jugular. "Ah, you got mugen back." The baka Usagi said with false enthusiasm. I got up and went to get dressed. "Where ya going?" he followed me.

"To train."

"To visit Moyashi-chan?"

"Che. No, to train."

"Then visit Moyashi-chan?"

"No damn it!" I turned around and snapped at him. He was calmly smiling at me as he slipped off his pink rabbit print night shirt and switching into his black long sleeve shirt that tied at the top. I changed into my black pants and long, sleeveless cream turtleneck. Latching mugen to my belt, I attempted to lose the annoying idiot.

"Yu-chan, Yu-chan, Yu-chan, Yu-" I slammed the door to the empty room in his face. I sat down crossed legged and set mugen down in front of me. I began to meditate like I did every early morning before everyone else was up. As of right now, it was quiet and still, slightly dark outside. Dim streams of murky light came in through the small windows near the ceiling. The only sounds were the creaking of t he house and my slight breathing.

My eyes were closed when I heard the door creak slowly open; the slowly closed. She sat down next to me. I stayed silent. We sat. My eyes were still closed. I could hear her turn her head and shoulders to look at me. She turned back I stayed still. She turned again. I stayed still. She turned back. She turned to look at me.

"Are you meditating or not?" I instantly regretted snapping at her, but didn't snow it.

"I just wanted to check on you." Lenalee said in a small voice.

"Che. Why? Nothing happened to me." I grumbled less forcefully at her.

"You did something good." She smiled at me. "I'm proud of you, Kanda-kun." Out of all the care takers at this home, Lenalee seemed to have the most motherly feel. Maybe it was in her nature. And maybe it's because she doesn't know what we've seen, but she's seen her share as well.

"Che." I whipped my head in the other direction.

"Allen-kun seems to like you." She offered hopefully.

"Che. Yeah right. That brat hates me."

"No he doesn't." She said shaking her head. "Allen-kun doesn't open up to people I saw with you. He may be kind to everyone, but he's always so distant." She giggled and said. "He got up close and personal with you right away."

"Che. Leave me alone." I stood up, grabbing mugen. "I need to train."

"I'll leave you to that." She got up brushing off her purple dress. "Make sure you come for breakfast. It's not healthy to skip." She said walking out the door. I sighed and closed my eyes once again.

"Fine." But she was already gone. Once again I closed my eyes, and cleared my mind.


	5. Our Silent Agreement

Flowers. Surrounding me. Drowning me in their sickly sweet aroma. I inhaled once, and opened my eyes. The sun was now up, but it was still quite early. I stood up and found my way to the desolate dining hall.

None of the adults were awake yet: only Jerry. It was Saturday so he was up early preparing breakfast. I approached the kitchen.

"Make me some soba." I called to the man with stupid pink dread locks.

"Hm? Oh, hi Kanda." He leaned towards the door, wok in hand. "What's the magic word?" he sang annoyingly.

"Now." I growled. He raised an eyebrow. "Che. Please." I grumbled flicking my head to the side.

"There we go. I'll get to it in a sec." he returned to cooking but only a moment later said, "Oh dear, I forgot. Kanda can you go into the storage pantry and get me the rice wine vinegar?"

I protested, but complied. The storage pantry was down the long hall with few lights. The majority of the lights came from one room. I now knew the real reason Jerry sent me down this hall.

The only room with lights on was the infirmary. He set me up! Why does everyone want me to care so much about this half dead brat?

Why bring him here? If he's so sick, why not give him to the damned rich bastards at St. Noah's?

I grabbed what was needed from the storage pantry and stormed away. I paid no heed to the lit infirmary until I heard a small noise.

"K-nda. . . ."

"Che." I walked faster, nearly running back to the kitchen. Almost breaking the bottle, I tossed it to the man with pink dread locks, and then ran the other way. "What do you want Baka Moyashi?" I growled.

"Um. . . can you – come here?" the idiot's voice was soft and he was coughing between words. He fidgets and kept his head down as he sat under the covers of the bed. I clicked my tongue in annoyance, but stomped into the room. "Um," he grasped the sheets with his one good hand. I noticed that damned bear was under his left arm. "I, ah," this kid was pissing me off. "Well, I am uh . . ."

"Just say it, damn it!"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"Hungry?" I growled quietly but fiercely. "You're hungry?"

"Yeah? Well, maybe I just eat a lot!"

"Shut up Baka Moyashi!" I gritted my teeth.

"Me? You're the one who started it!"

"Fu. . ."

"Kanda!" I was interrupted by a freighting aura. "Language please!" The head nurse stood over me looking down with a terrifyingly motherly stare.

"Tch." I folded my arms in attempt to be tougher.

"Stop bothering him!" she grabbed me by the back of the shirt like a ragdoll.

"But, um Ms. Head Nurse? I'm, um, hungry so can I have Kanda-kun get me some breakfast?" the brat showed a cheap, sickly sweet smile. I wanted to smack it off his face. He was holding the stupid bear in his arms, obviously in an attempt to look cute. Lip out, eyes wide and staring up. The perfect child's pout. A perfect manipulation tool.

"Alright then," the woman sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Kanda, go ask Jerry to make a bowl of porridge with breakfast. Allen, you can eat with everyone else later on."

"Thank you, Ms. Head Nurse." Damn, I wanted to slice off that whole white head with that stupid fake smile.

"You're welcome dear." The middle aged woman shoed me out of the room and went back into the infirmary. The idiot stuck his tongue out at me.

"That's it!" I growled and pushed past the dumbass nurse. "Fucking Moyashi's gonna get it!"

"I'm not dealing with this!" The nurse mumbled and stormed out.

"Ah! He's gonna eat me!" That little shithead cried mockingly.

The idiots shouting had woken up some of the other idiots and sure enough Komui was shuffling in wearing obnoxious pink pajamas and usagi slippers. He yawned, eyes half shut and to a long drink of coffee. His hand now had a firm grip on my shoulder, inconspicuously preventing me from slicing the Moyashi to ribbons.

"Oh, *yawn* Kanda-kun is here." I growled at him and faced away. "Why don't you help Allen-kun get into his wheelchair for breakfast?" He pointed to the rusty broken thing. What kind of crap was that? The wheels were bent and rough and the pads were flat and ripping. The metal was an orange splotchy color and all scratched up.

"Tch." I walked over and pushed harshly on one handle. It screeched like a dying cat and shoved over slowly.

"Oh dear, it must have gotten rusty from all the rain. Hm, that's going to be a problem." He put a finger to his cheek. "I'll have to make you a new one. For now Kanda-kun will help you around. . . Oh! I'm out of coffee, I must get some more."

"Wait, god damn it!" I yelled, but the idiot was gone. "Fuck, Moyashi, I'm not babysitting you."

"Well it's not like I want you to do this!" he shouted at me baling his fists.

"Then learn to fucking walk!"

"I already told you, I can't."

"Weak-ass." I picked him up by his armpits and balanced his feet on the ground. It was easy to do as he was disturbingly light. I pulled my hands out from under his arms to get him to stand. He yelped as his stick legs crumpled to the ground. "Stand up!"

"I can't."

"Stand damn it!"

"I can't." he articulated.

"Shut up and stand!" I screamed at him.

"I freaking can't! I've never been able to. I was born deformed and crippled. And now I'M GOING TO DIE!" he screamed at me before falling into a coughing fit.

I fell down to my knees in front of him and lowered my head.

"I'm too weak to do anything. I'm no one. I'm nothing. I don't even have a life to live. I want to die already."

I slapped him across the face.

"Baka Moyashi!" I growled as he looked at me in shock. "You're going to give up? Not even try? Quit being selfish! All the idiots here are depending on you to keep this dump running. Stop being such a dumbass and actually do something. Learn to stand, learn to walk. Make your own fucking life!"

The freak stared at the ground. "Then . . . help me." he said quietly.

"What?"

"Help me. Help me learn to stand. To walk. To live." He turned his face up towards me, revealing the blood colored scar. "If you're so keen on getting me up, then help me and I'll give my all."

"Tch. Idiot." I turned around and crouched with my back to him. "Put your arms around my shoulders." He did so and I hoisted him onto my back. We stood up. This was to be our silent agreement.


	6. Breakfast Time

I felt the eyes of the entire house on my back as I walked down the dining hall. The reason was either the fact that I was actually down for the so called 'family breakfast' or that the baka moyashi was clinging to my back.

"They're staring." The Moyashi whispered in my ear.

"Well, no shit baka." I walked down to the back of the dining hall. "And don't fucking whisper in my ear like some little girl. Oh wait, you are on."

"Hmph, you're so mean!" that stupid idiot pulled my hair.

"Fuck!" I stopped causing the bean sprout of a boy to lurch back then forward. Whipping my head at him, I yelled in his face, "Don't fucking touch my hair!"

"Maybe I wouldn't if you didn't have so much of it, girly boy." He yanked on a chunk of my hair again, this time hard enough to make my head fling back and smash into his. "Ouch!"

"Kuso! Zakennayo!"(Shit, fuck off!) I raged at the Moyashi.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Urasai Baka Moyashi! Yokeina osewa!" (Shut up Baka Moyashi! It's none of your business!)

"I can't understand a word your saying!" he beat his fists on my back.

"I thought you spoke Japanese, dumbass."

"Nuh uh, I only know a few food words and some phrases." He defended. "I only picked up stuff from when Master and I traveled to Japan." I dropped the idiot down into a seat and sat opposite of him.

"You've been to Japan, baka Moyashi?" my homeland sparked a slight interest in my mind.

"Yeah, once with Master. And the name's Allen, stupid." The Moyashi glared at me.

"What ever. You're still a Moyashi to me. Who the hell is this 'master' guy anyway?"

"Master Cross was my guardian before I arrived here." He placed one hand on the table. "And you're being awfully chatty now, aren't you?" he smirked.

"Fuck you. This master person just sounded like he was important." I muttered the last part.

"Well he's just a stupid womanizer." The Moyashi folded his arms and pouted. "But we traveled aaaaall around the world." His eyes had an odd sparkle to their silvery gray.

"Tch. Baka."

"Did you move here from Japan?" it was a simple question, but somehow it stung a bit.

"Tch. What the hell do you think?" the Moyashi shrunk back as I shouted at him. "No shit, Baka Moyashi."

"Oh," he said softly. "So how did you get to England?"

"The war." That was all I could say.

"Oh," he said again.

"Isn't that why everyone is here?" I curled my hand into a fist. "Isn't this whole place for those affected by the war?"

"I guess it is." He laughed. It wasn't a real laugh though. It was one of those nervous chuckles when you don't want people to feel bad.

"Idiot."

"Still. How did the war get you all the way from Japan to England?" he shifted in the chair.

"Its none of your fucking business, Baka Moyashi." I snapped my head away from him.

"Why? If you're going to be helping me out I should know things about you too."

"No."

"Meanie!" the white haired child clenched his fists.

"Oh? Is Kanda-kun being rude?" that obnoxious man with pink dreadlocks set his elbows on the table, on hand holding an oversized, humongous bowl and a tray of my soba. "Why don't you start out with this to eat while I wake everyone up for breakfast?"

"Thank you, Jerry!" he flashed a disgustingly sweet smile. It was plastic and fake, putting a distant air about the idiot.

"Aw, so polite." The chef patted the boy's white head.

"Why the hell is that bowl so fucking huge?" I glared at the bowl twice the size of the Moyashi's head.

"Cuz I eat a lot." The baka looked at me blankly.

"Yep, it was in the file Cross left with you." Jerry stood and ruffled both of our hair. I batted the hand away but the damn Moyashi just smiled.

"So . . . You gonna tell me?" the fucking brat asked as Jerry skipped away.

"Fuck you."

He pouted and folded his arms. We sat in silence as he shoveled spoonfuls of porridge into his mouth. I took few small bites of my soba.

"Yu-chaaaaaaaan!" that fucking usagi came running, arms out stretched.

"Tch." I stopped him dead with mugen's tip to his gullet. "Don't you my first name, Baka Usagi."

"Good to see you too, man." He said snaking around the blade to hug the Moyashi. "How's he treating ya, chibi-chan?"

"He's being a butt. . ." I gritted my teeth at his answer. "as usual."

"That's Yu-chan for ya." He showed a stupid grin.

"Go fuck yourself, Baka Usagi."

"I think I'd much rather you do it acct-" I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Watch your mouth you two! That's inappropriate!" Lenalee made a face with her hands on her hips. From behind her Lavi mocked her position and mouthed what she had said, earning him a kick in the shin from the girl.

"You do have a real dirty mouth don't you Kanda?" the little white headed brat looked at me.

"Tch. Shut up won't you?" We argued until breakfast was served, finished and even past that. By noon, I took the Moyashi out to the yard. I set him down against the large dying tree.

God damn, this stupid tree. It's branched were limp and useless, it's leaves drained of color. We'd cut it down but, it was just too damn thick. Komui said we'd pull it up by the end of summer, when it had dried up completely. Then this nuisance would be out of our way and all that would be left would be a big hole to try and fill up again.


	7. Left Behind

**Yay! New Chappy! For all you returning readers I sugest you skim through the whole story because I put those missing piece back in! Also I changed the info about everyone's ages a little bit so that's in the first chapters AN…. Enjoy my lovelies!**

"Oi!" the Moyashi waved a hand at me. "You awake?"

"Shut up and stand damn it." I set the idiot on his feet, but he crumbled down.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" he rubbed his ankles and glared up at me. "Not so fast. Are you stupid? I'm not gonna learn to stand by you dropping me on the ground." He growled at me.

"Fine then." I squatted in front of him. "We'll strengthen your legs first. Your arms are strong enough right?"

He nodded and I put him on my back again. I walked around to the other side of the tree and pulled down a lower branch. "Grab on to this." I told him. He let go of my back and his body weight pulled the branch until his feet were dangling nearly flat on the ground. "Straighten your legs." I demanded.

He shifted his hips around, moving his whole body back and forth. "Like this?" he grunted, trying to make his limp legs lay straight.

"Yakunitatanai baka (useless idiot)." I muttered, earning a sharp snort from said idiot. I grabbed his ankles and positioned his legs in a standing form.

"My arms are hurting."

"Don't complain, baka." I pulled the branch down a bit farther, so that his useless feet lay flat on the dirt.

"Its cold." He complained.

"Shut up." I snarled at him, but I noticed he was still wearing his rags and rather than shoes he wore ratty, brown socks that shown mere traces of being once an off white color. "Take the weight off your arms and put it on your feet." He stared at me pensively for a moment before putting some slack into his elbows. Biting his lip he looked down, knees wobbling.

Suddenly he fell, with a dull thud into the dirt.

"What the hell was that?" I glared down at him as he wiped the mud off his legs.

"My hands slipped. Don't get your pretty little hair in a twist." The Moyashi glared up at me.

"Oh yeah?" I said through my teeth. "Maybe I should do you a favor and cut that old man hair of yours!"

"Ah!" the idiot gulped as I lifted his bangs with the tip of mugen. "W-well, isn't black hair more valuable?" he smirked, regaining his stupid composure.

"Tch. Shut up." I clenched my fists. "Old man cripple."

"What?" he snapped. "Girly boy!"

"Urgh!" I kicked up some mud at the white haired freak.

"Hey!" a clump of mud smacked the side of my arm as I dodged the attack. I dumped another fistful of slimy mud in his white, old man's hair. He returned another splatter of mud.

Soon enough we were covered in thick smelly brown mud. I scowled at the white, brown covered boy.

"It's cold." He whined.

"Fuck you!" I used my foot to push him back into the puddle. "Damn weakling." I hoisted him over my shoulder which was slick with mud.

"That was fruitless."

"No shit! You're useless." I wiped my feet at the door and carried the idiot up to the boy's baths. "I'll run you a bath. You go first." I let him down on the bathroom floor with a wet plop. We sat in silence as I turned on the hot water.

I filled a large cup with the warm water and splashed it over the idiot.

"Ah! It's hot." He shook his hair as mud ran down his head.

"Quit being such a baby." I splashed another cup over him. "Now strip."

"What?" his silver eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Yeah, strip, I'm gonna rape you." I said sarcastically. "No! I'm going to put you in the bath you idiot."

"No you leave first." He grumbled with his head down.

"Tch. Like hell." I folded my arms. "How would you get into the tub?"

"Oh . . ." he paused. "I'd manage."

"Tch." I pulled at the neck of his rag of a shirt. "Take it off idiot."

"No!" he tried to push my hand away.

"Idiot!" I pulled again and the shirt, being flimsy and hanging only by a thread, ripped clean off.

"Ah!" he hugged himself and curled into a ball.

"What are you hiding?" I sneered. "Are you a girl?" I mocked. But then I stopped. I saw what he was covering. His scaly red arm and a scar littered chest with his ribs clearly defined.

Every bone on his torso shone through his thin, white skin. Scars, healed and infected, old and fading and some still fresh and healing.

He was shivering with his eyes squeezed shut. I grunted, but didn't say a word as I picked him up and slid his ruined pants off his motionless legs. With a slash I dumped him into the tub. He stayed arms crossed over his chest, gripping his shoulders, eyes still shut.

But after a moment he slowly opened his eyes and stared up at me with those dumbfounded silver eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but I dumped a cup of hot water on his head.

"You're filthy." I growled as he spit some water from his mouth.

"Gah!" he shouted frustrated. "So are you!" a splash of the hot water hit my face.

"Fuck!" the hot water was scolding against my cold face. I dunked his head under and he countered by jerking at my arm causing me to slide head first into the tub.

The idiot burst out in obnoxious high pitched giggles. I growled and sat up right. There was enough room in the tub so I slipped off my now soaking shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?" the Moyashi squawked.

"Tch. What's it look like?" I shifted my position. "I'm taking a bath."

He tucked his legs under himself and began to scrub his arms. We washed ourselves in an awkward silence and after a while we were both clean.

"Hey." The Moyashi looked up at me as I set him on the stool and handed him a towel.

"What?" I growled feeling slightly less hostile than usual.

"Why do you carry that with you?" he asked pointing at mugen. I could have growled and snapped at him. I didn't have to answer. I could have said no.

"Because it's my katama. My father gave it to me."

"Oh."

He dried his hair silently.

"Why'd he give it to you?"

"Why do you care?" I put on my clean pair of pants.

"Cuz," the idiot patted dry his deformed arm. "I don't have a dad."

"No shit you live in an orphanage."

"But, I never and any parents. Except for Mana. He was like my dad."

"Who's Mana?"

He said nothing.

"I need clothes." He said after a long pause.

"Tch. Fine. I'll get something from the usagi." I left the bathroom and grabbed a shirt and boxers from the red-headed idiot's drawer. "Here." I tossed the clothes at his head.

"Kanda." He said in a voice smaller than before.

"What the hell is it now Baka Moyashi?" I snapped, while drying out my hair.

"Are your parents dead?"

I dropped the towel. It hit the ground with a dull thump. For a moment I stood and stared at my toes. The Moyashi shifted, conscious to the fact that he had touched on something I didn't love to discuss. "Who knows?" I let out with less of a growl than before. "Probably."

And that's all I could say. Because I didn't know for sure. I didn't remember who that woman in the house was. That man who had patted my head as I finished a sparring match coming out on top. Those people had faded away behind the things that followed. But I endured. "I could care less." Because I didn't know. All I knew, was that I was left behind by them, whether they wanted to or not.


	8. Daily Activities Aside

**Sorry I took so darn long to update! I've been working a ton on Mad House so that and 12m will be up soon… also I have looooots of stuff for Bel-chan ready but I'm not gonna put it out for a while… and school kinda just sucks ass…. But yeah… my dad also somehow got on my facebook… and you can guess how that went….**

**For some reason the whole time writing this I had this weirdass convo between Kanda and Fran going on in my head.**

**Kanda: Tch.**

**Fran: oh, you clicked your tongue**

**Kanda: Shut up kid**

**Fran: I'm not a kid, I'm older than you**

**Kanda: Fuck that I'm over forty years old!**

**Fran: ooooh so you're an old man?**

**Kanda: Fuck you!**

**Fran: Oh, so you are gay?**

**Kanda: Tch! SHUT UP!**

**Fran: Oh, you click your tongue again…. And you didn't deny it! Hey, white haired short guy with a weird scar-kuuuuuuuuun…. Your old man samurai wannabe lover says he wants to fuck you…**

**Kanda & Allen: WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?**

**Fran: and they still don't deny it…. Tch… oh, I clicked my tongue….**

**I don't know why I love it when Fran says that… it's just too cute! X3…. Hehe….. aw…. Poor Bel-sama didn't make a appearance… that's odd**

**Fran: that's because his ass is still sore…..**

**Everyone: O.o…..Fran…. seme?**

**Me & Fran : Of course :3**

**Me: and I'm a Seke! THE FEW THE PROUD THE SEKE'S! Btw Natsucon was amaaazing everyone! Except Yuka-pon whatever was a complete and total bitch… she was rude and awful… I wouldn't mind her so much if she wasn't so mean!**

~nya~nya~nya~nya~nya~nya~nya~nya~

At dinner everything was normal. All the idiots chattered as they ate with big smiles on their stupid faces. The baka Moyashi sat between Lenalee and the baka Usagi, he laughed and smiled to with that fake plastered on grin. It was disgusting. There was no sign of the hollow pain I had seen in his eyes today. As if this was a different person completely.

He must have noticed me glaring at him as he stuck his tongue out at me and made a face. I gave him the finger.

"Ne, Allen-chan, let's go into town tomorrow!" The idiot red head said too loudly.

"Yeah, we should get you some clothes of your own since yours were practically rags." Lenalee added.

"Sorry guys, I still don't have a wheel chair." The Moyashi put on a regretful smile. I was losing my appetite. "I don't really have a way to get around."

Suddenly I felt Lenalee's eyes digging into my head. "No."

"Come on Kanda!" She whined. "Nii-san told me that you promised to help Allen around for now!"

"Tch. I didn't promise shit!" I snapped.

"He's right guys. He promised nothing. " The Moyashi spoke up in an arrogant tone.. "If he's too lazy to go we won't make him. He probably has to go comb his hair or something; I mean it must take a lot of time to take care of hair like that!" He smirked. "And anyway I would _much _rather have anybody else help my rather than a useless mopey emo kid like him."

" Oh. Hell. No." The word growled through my gritted teeth. "Wouldn't I just _love _to drag you around in the mud." I said with acid.

"No, no!" The brat said nonchalantly. "I wouldn't want to take you away from your daily activites." He waved his hands by his head dramatically.

"We're going." And I hoisted him under my arm and trudge towards the door.


End file.
